Naho Saenoki/Gallery
Gallery |-|Games = ''Corpse Party (PSP, iOS) Naho666.png|Naho's full profile NAHOCHARTNEW.png|Naho's character portraits Naho's Sprites.png|Naho's sprites CP-Naho.png|Naho with hollow eyes Corpse Party: Book of Shadows BoS-Naho-Sayaka-Twinkle.png|Naho and Sayaka Ooue at Twinkle Girls's concert BoS-Naho-Sayaka-cat.png|Naho playing cat and the master with Sayaka in the cafe BoS-paulownia.png|Naho, Sayaka, Shougo Taguchi and Kou Kibiki talking BoS-radio-full.png|Naho as a guest at Sayaka's radio broadcast while Sachiko Shinozaki sitting in the corner BoS-radio-full2.png|Naho being haunted and stalked by Sachiko at the radio broadcast BoS-Naho-panic.png|Naho panicked after learning Kou has left for Heavenly Host Elementary School without her NahoAndSayakaFadingGoodQuality.png|Naho and Sayaka fading away in the opening Corpse Party -THE ANTHOLOGY- Sachiko no Ren'ai Yūgi ♥ Hysteric Birthday 2U 2U-Sayaka-Naho-pocky.png|Naho and Sayaka playing Pocky game 2U-Sayaka-Naho-pocky2.png|Naho and Sayaka playing Pocky game 2U-Sayaka-Naho.png|Sayaka falling on top of Naho 2U-eel.png|Naho catching eels with Sayaka, Naomi Nakashima, and Seiko Shinohara 2U-Inumaru-Sayaka-Naho.png|Naho and Sayaka hugging Haruyuki Inumaru's arms 2U-S-Naho.png|Sayaka, Aiko Niwa, and Haruyuki watching Naho harassing Shougo 2U-Aiko-Naho-Sayaka.png|Naho fondling Aiko's breast 2U-Aiko-chest.png|Naho fondling Aiko's breast 2U-Sayaka-Naho2.png|Sayaka on top of Naho 2U-Sayaka-Naho3.png|Sayaka nosebleeding while being on top of Naho 2U-Sayaka-Naho-Kibiki.png|Naho with Sayaka and Kou 2U-sumo-swimsuit.png|Naho and Naomi doing buttocks sumo in school swimsuit with Shougo as the referee 2U-sumo1.png|Naho winning the sumo match 2U-sumo-pe.png|Naho and Naomi doing buttocks sumo in PE uniform with Shougo as the referee 2U-sumo-fundoshi.png|Naho and Naomi doing buttocks sumo in fundoshi with Shougo as the referee 2U-swim.png|Naho at the pool with everyone else 2U-Paulownia.png|Naho and other Paulownia Academy High School students looking sad because they are about to separate again at the end of Sachiko's birthday 2U-Paulownia2.png|Naho and others looking sad 2U-Paulownia3.png|Naho and others looking sad 2U-Naho-profile.png|Naho's personal data Corpse Party: Blood Drive BD-Paulownia-girls.jpg|Naho in a photo with Aiko Niwa and Sayaka BD-Magari-Naho.png|Naho and Magari Mizuki |-|Manga = Corpse Party: Blood Covered Blood Covered Vol 8.jpg|Naho and Ayumi Shinozaki on ''Corpse Party: Blood Covered 8 cover Blood Covered Vol 3 Alt.jpg|Naho, Mayu Suzumoto and Satoshi Mochida on Corpse Party: Blood Covered 3 alternative cover Blood Covered Vol 5 Alt.jpg|Naho, Satoshi Mochida and Yuka Mochida on Corpse Party: Blood Covered 5 alternative cover Blood Covered Vol 8 Alt.jpg|Naho, Kou Kibiki and Ayumi on Corpse Party: Blood Covered 8 alternative cover BC-curse15-cover.jpg|Naho and others in Curse 15 cover BC-curse20-cover.jpg|Naho and Ayumi in Curse 20 cover BC-curse23-cover.jpg|Naho, Ayumi, and Naomi Nakashima in Curse 23 cover BC-curse36-cover.jpg|Naho and Ayumi in Curse 36 cover BC-manga-Naho-chara-pick.jpg|Naho's Character Pickup BC-manga-Naho-half.png|Naho's close up view BC-manga-Naho-closeup.png|Naho's close up view BC-manga-Naho-closeup2.png|Naho's close up view BC-manga-Naho-closeup3.png|Naho's close up view BC-manga-Naho-smile.png|Naho smiling BC-manga-darkened-Naho-Ayumi.png|Darkened Naho talking to Ayumi ''Corpseparty; Musume MU-NAHO-1.png MU-NAHO-2.png Naho-Musume.png|Naho in the beginning of the Volume 1 Corpse Party: Another Child AC-NAHO-1.png AC-NAHO-2.png AC-NAHO-4.png AC-Naho-Shin'ichi.jpg|Naho opening the door of the Infirmary and frightening Shinichi Yanagihara Corpse Party: Coupling X Anthology'' CxA-Kizami-Morishige-Naho.jpg|Naho, Yuuya Kizami, and Sakutaro Morishige ''Corpse Party: Book of Shadows BOS-NAHO-1.png BOS-NAHO-2.png BOS-NAHO-3.png BOS-NAHO-4.png BOS-NAHO-5.png Book of Shadows 1 alt cover.jpg|Naho and Sayaka Ooue on ''Corpse Party: Book of Shadows 1 alternative cover NahoBoSCover2.jpg|Naho on the cover of Chapter 2 ''Corpse Party CEMETERY0 ~Kaibyaku no Ars Moriendi~ C0-NAHO-1.png C0-NAHO-2.png C0-NAHO-3.png Cemetery0 Volume 1 Cover.png|Naho and Sayaka on the cover of Volume 1 Cemetery0 Volume 2 Cover.png|Naho and Sayaka on the cover of Volume 2 |-|Novels = Corpse Party BloodCovered: ...Repeated Fear Kizuna no Kyojitsu CP-novella-half-truth.jpg|Naho and Naomi Nakashima on the cover Corpse Party: Book of Shadows BoS-novel.jpg|Naho and Sayaka Ooue on the cover Corpse Party Cemetery0 CorpsePartyCemetery0.png|Naho on the cover of Volume 1 CorpsePartyCemetery0a.png|Naho on the cover of Volume 2 |-|CDs = ''Corpse Party: Book of Shadows PROJECT DOLLIES CP-BoS-project-dollies2.jpg|Naho, Sayaka Ooue, and Ayumi Shinozaki on the cover |-|OVAs = ''Corpse Party: Tortured Souls Tortured Souls characters.png|Naho's full profile along with others Corpse-party-tortured-souls-ova-pre-release-seventhstyle-027.jpg|Naho talking with Satoshi Mochida Naho TS 100.PNG|Naho talking Naho TS 101.PNG|Naho using her powers TS-Naho-kibiki-corpse.jpeg|Naho and Kou Kibiki's corpses |-|Misc. = ''Miscellaneous Icon cpscomic4 gamers.jpg|Bromide art of Naho and Ayumi Shinozaki for pre-ordering Corpse Party: BloodCovered Naho-karuta.jpg|Corpse Karuta: Daily Language "サ", drawn by Sakuya Kamishiro, Team GrisGris' main artist Corpse kizami 02.jpg|Art of Naho and Yuuya Kizami by Sakuya Kamishiro. NahoSticker.png|Naho sticker for Android/iOS drawn by Sakuya Kamishiro. NahoSticker2.png|Naho sticker for Android/iOS drawn by Sakuya Kamishiro. Naho-tapestry.jpg|llustration of Naho for pre-ordering Corpse Party Blood covered: Repeated fear. from Sofmap Category:Gallery